1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support structures for the walls and decking that define an inground swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction of an inground swimming pool involves excavating the land area where the swimming pool is to be located. Typically, the excavation extends for about 2-3 feet beyond the outer dimensions of where the pool's walls will be fixed in place. Once the hole is dug, the walls that provide the structural rigidity and shape to the pool are set in position and interconnected to one another. As shown in FIG. 1, an A-Frame brace is then set against the exterior surface of each wall to maintain the walls plumb. A concrete bond beam is poured along the exterior base of the pool walls and bottom leg of the braces to provide a locking collar to prevent the walls from collapsing after water fills (and creates pressure against the walls of) the pool.
After the concrete has hardened, the ditch that exists between the undisturbed earth and the exterior surface of the pool walls is back filled with dirt from the excavated hole while the pool is filled with water. Once the fill has settled, a 4-6 inch thick by 3-4 feet wide concrete deck is installed around the exterior perimeter of the pool. If the decking is poured prior to the backfill being fully settled, cracking and breaking of the concrete deck will likely occur causing the deck to slip inwardly towards the pool, potentially causing the pool's walls to shift and eventually leading to significant repairs being required to maintain the pool.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a support structure for concrete decking that permits the decking to be poured regardless of whether the back fill has settled.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide support structure for concrete decking that is adjustable to accommodate pool walls of varying heights.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide support structure for concrete decking that may be used with straight or curved pool walls and with walls composed of different materials.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.